Sailor Wars Episode 8
by tsuyoshi56
Summary: Tsuyoshi and Stark are at each other's throats yet again, only this time inadvertently aiding Ragna's newest plot. Can they form a truce in order to get out of the same predicament they fell into?


Sailor Wars Episode 8

This Was Never A Game

 _ **INTR: Villain's Lair.**_

Naja

Well Ragna, you seemed to have failed again. I even went to the trouble of giving you a power up.

Ragna

It wasn't a failure. In fact, the scepter will be mine before you know it.

Naja

Oh really? I couldn't tell from the scrap heap of robots and the way you ran away.

Ragna

Trust me, that was all a diversion. Oh and the power up you gave me was more than enough.

Naja

You realize that if you fail there will be no home for you to come back to.

Ragna

I don't know what you're talking about.

Naja

If you don't believe me you can always talk to Queen Berryl about it, but before you set out on another sad attempt at revenge take this.

 _(Naja hands Ragna a belt to match his serpent gloves. Ragna puts it on and glows green.)_

Ragna

Thanks bro.

Naja

Don't thank me, just do your job.

Ragna

Right

 _(Ragna vanishes.)_

 _ **END SCENE**_

 **SCENE TWO**

 _ **INTR: Syrus' Room.**_

Luna

I cannot believe all of you!

Tsuyoshi

What? It's not like we did anything wrong?-

Luna

Tsuyoshi, not another word. I expected this behaviour from you, but dragging the others into your shenanigans is unacceptable. Not to mention Syrus not going into battle and celebrating like you're the victor.

Tsuyoshi

Don't we deserve something for all of this hard work?

Luna

This isn't a game. We have a real threat on our hands.

Matt

Right, and he appears to be unstable.

Tsuyoshi

Like you two are ones to talk. I seem to remember seeing the both of going over which catchphrase is best with the kids.

 _(Points at Stark and Matt.)_

Stark

Don't drag me into this.

Syrus

 _(Giggles)._

Stark

Did I say something funny to you?

Syrus

You certainly want to be the tsundere of the group, don't you Stark.

Stark

I am not a tsundere!-

Tsuyoshi

Well you are kind of a dick.

Matt

Can we get on with this I have to meet KiKi to get Wackflurries.

Tsuyoshi

And let's not forget the guy who revealed his secret identity to his girlfriend. I mean did you even read the pamphlet?

Matt

Yes, but I don't keep secrets from KiKi. She wouldn't recognize me.

Luna

That's the whole point of the headband, it cloaks your original identity so the enemy and civilians will be none the wiser.

Stark

Well that's good to know. Now nobody will recognize me in that outfit.

Tsuyoshi

I like the combat armour.

Syrus

Yea. What's wrong with it?

Stark

Of course two would like it.

Tsuyoshi

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Syrus

Yup, definitely a tsundere. Besides what's wrong with revealing your identity to someone. I told my family.

Luna

You did what?

Syrus

Yea, like Matt I can't keep things from my family. If they need my help I'll definitely be there for them in any way.

Tsuyoshi

Ok Matt I can understand because KiKi was already there, but how in the hell did this conversation go? "Hey mom I'm a superhero now and I can make tornados."

Syrus

Hmm. Something like that. It was more like eeee look what I can do. I got something to show you. Then I transformed.

 _(Luna slashes all of the boy's faces.)_

Stark

 _(Painful Grunt)_ Do you mind telling me what that was for?

Luna

You all have got to get a grip on the matter at hand. What we are dealing with is not going to sit here and wait for all of you to grow up to fight it. I don't know why you've all been chosen as heroes, but what I do know is that you all better start behaving like one or else your family, loved ones, yourselves, and let's not forget about the world will be destroyed without anyone putting up any kind of a fight.

Tsuyoshi

Who said we haven't been fighting?

Stark

I'm only interested in fighting when I'm brought into it.

Matt

What's your problem man?

Stark

I just wasn't brought up with the mindset to help others. Especially to this degree.

Matt

Are you serious?

Stark

There's no need to lie about this or discuss it any further.

Syrus

You're here now so that means some part of you is yearning to serve the public.

Tsuyoshi

Unless you're in it to help yourself.

Stark

This coming from the guy who always has a new complaint about any and EVERYTHING.

Tsuyoshi

Transform.

Stark

What?

Tsuyoshi

If you're gonna keep talking mess then we're just gonna have to fight it out. I mean we obviously aren't getting anywhere.

Stark

That's a dumb idea.

Tsuyoshi

 _(Tsuyoshi holds up his pen to transform.)_

Moon Power Morph!

Matt

You're serious?

Syrus

Chill bro!

Sailor Moon

You have one last chance.

Stark

Get this guy away from me.

Syrus

You made your point man. It's not that serious.

Sailor Moon

Sorry Syrus. It won't be in your house promise.

Stark

Well I'm not leaving.

 _(Sailor Moon rushes towards Stark and hits himself with the mallet and transports both him and Stark outside. In the process Stark transforms.)_

Sailor Moon

Well look who decided to join us.

Sailor Dusk

Go ahead and get on with it.

Sailor Moon

Like I need you to tell me.

 _(Sailor Moon attempts to bash Dusk with the mallet.)_

Sailor Dusk

Dusk Data Wall! Well aren't you predictable.

 _(Sailor Moon jumps away before he can be shocked. He runs around Dusk trying to bash at any opening, but the wall completely forms as a barrier around him.)_

Sailor Moon

Well that's new.

Sailor Dusk

Are you done?

 _(Sailor Moon rushes towards the barrier again and decides to get zapped by it. Resulting in reawakening his transportation power. He makes it into the barrier and kicks Dusk outside.)_

Sailor Moon

Perfect!

 _(Ragna appears.)_

Ragna

Eh. I've seen better.

Sailor Moon

What?

 _(Ragna punches Sailor Moon through a building.)_

Sailor Dusk

Dusk System Shock!

 _(Ragna grabs some heavy duty rubber gloves out of his satchel and blocks Dusk's attack.)_

Ragna

I thought you would have more juice. Nice attempt though.

Sailor Dusk

 _(Sucks teeth.)_ Dusk Data Wall!

Ragna

How long are you going to rely on the same two tricks?

 _(Ragna reaches in his satchel and grabs a computer virus and places it on Dusk's wall. The virus turns his wall red and eats away at it.)_

Now that's better.

 _(Ragna roundhouses Sailor Dusk into the ground. He then vacuums him into the satchel. Sailor Moon attempts to bash him with his mallet, but Ragna grabs his right wrist.)_

Sailor Moon

Well someone's been hitting the gym.

Ragna

Only five times a week. Can't you tell.

Sailor Moon

Eh, that's still up for debate.

 _(Sailor Moon tries to regain leverage and heel drop Ragna, but is slammed onto the ground and vacuumed into the satchel.)_

Ragna

Well these power ups really do work.

 _ **END SCENE**_

 **SCENE THREE**

 _ **INTR: Ragna's Abyss.**_

Sailor Dusk

See what you did?-

Sailor Moon

Hold the hell on! Now I know you're not blaming me for this sh!t-

Sailor Dusk

If you hadn't have picked a fight with me for no reason-

Sailor Moon

No it's more than that and you know it. You've been being a complete dick since day one and I don't have time for it. I get it you don't like helping people and blah blah blah, but what I will not tolerate is that you want to sit here and rag on Syrus and I all the time. So if you want to just help and leave do it. Because we get it.

Sailor Dusk

Well, how long have you been waiting to say that little gem.

Sailor Moon

Shut up and find us a way out of here.

Sailor Dusk

Well you don't have to be rude about it.

 _(Sailor Dusk uses his pen to scan for an exit, but is receiving some interference.)_

Sailor Moon

Of course.

 _ **END SCENE**_

 **SCENE FOUR**

 _ **EXTR: Syrus' Neighborhood.**_

Ragna

Now, where's that scepter?

Sailor Sonic

More importantly where's our comrades?

Ragna

You took your time getting here.

Sailor Jupiter

Just like you took the time to leave your manners at home.

Sailor Sonic

Eeee. Nice one!

 _(Sailor Sonic and Jupiter high five.)_

Ragna

Oh, I'm gonna enjoy trapping you in the abyss.

 _(Sailor Sonic and Jupiter start posing as they say their catchphrase.)_

Sailor Sonic and Jupiter

Go ahead. Because we are the Awesome Guardians that fight for Kindness, Strength, and Justice.

Sailor Sonic

I'm Sailor Sonic!

Sailor Jupiter

I'm Sailor Jupiter!

Sailor Sonic

Now may the wind

Sailor Jupiter

That is tranquil decide this match.

 _(Ragna attempts to vacuum both Sailors Sonic and Jupiter into the satchel.)_

Sailor Sonic

Sonic Pulsar!

 _(Sailor Sonic changes the direction of the current momentarily enough for both of the scouts to escape.)_

Ragna

Nice try, but it won't work again.

Sailor Jupiter

Jupiter Asteroid Prison!

 _(The asteroid prison forms around Sailor Jupiter and Sonic, preventing them from being sucked into the abyss.)_

Ragna

Hmmph. Impressive, too bad I calculated for this as well.

 _(Ragna reaches in his satchel to grab a flamethrower and begins to set fire to the prison.)_

How long can you stay in there?

 _ **END SCENE**_

 **SCENE FIVE**

 _ **INTR: Ragna's Abyss.**_

Sailor Dusk

If only we could reach that gleam whenever he pulls something out we could be able to exit this place.

Sailor Moon

We could just jump up there, but by the the time we do it'd be too late since our powers are weakened in here. Hey, hit me.

Sailor Dusk

What?

Sailor Moon

Just hit me. I have an idea and you know you want to.

Sailor Dusk

YOU might be crazier than Sonic.

 _ **END SCENE**_

 **SCENE SIX**

 _ **EXTR: Syrus' Neighborhood.**_

Ragna

Come on. Don't you think you're dragging this out?-

Sailor Sonic

Sonic Starlight Screw!

 _(The wind from Sonic's attack pushes the flames back.)_

Sailor Jupiter

Sequoia Scabbard!

 _(Sailor Jupiter rushes towards Ragna with the tree branch.)_

Ragna

I'm ready for you this time.

 _(Ragna reaches into his satchel.)_

Sailor Moon

Now!

Sailor Dusk

Dusk System Shock!

 _(Sailor Moon absorbs the shock. He then uses his mallet to bash himself upside the head. Grabbing Sailor Dusk the moment before he teleports. The two latch onto the shield before Ragna pulls it out.)_

Ragna

Too slow! Wait!

Sailor Moon

Did you miss us.

Ragna

No not really.

Sailor Jupiter

You're done.

 _(A projection of a sword comes out of the branch, but is blocked by the shield.)_

Ragna

Not yet. I still haven't collect my prize.

 _(Ragna rushes Jupiter with the shield and steals the scepter in the process.)_

That's better. Now I can leave.

Sailor Moon

Moon Mighty Bash!

 _(Ragna narrowly avoids the impact.)_

Ragna

Get some more moves. See you!

 _(Ragna vanishes.)_

Sailor Moon

Damn! Why did you have the scepter with you anyway?

Sailor Jupiter

KiKi still had it and I was the only one she would give it to.

Sailor Moon

And you couldn't hide it?

Sailor Jupiter

This all just happened. We can get it back.

Sailor Moon

Oh yea how? Do you know where he went?

Sailor Jupiter

No, but I'm sure Luna or Dusk can find out.

Sailor Moon

 _(Sigh)._ Why?

Sailor Sonic

Look guys we have to tell Luna alright, so let's go.

Sailor Dusk

Great, more work.

Sailor Moon

Shut up!

 _ **END SCENE**_

 **SCENE SEVEN**

 _ **INTR: Villain's Lair**_

Naja

Well you didn't fail good job.

Ragna

Why you gotta say it like that. I'm sure Queen Berryl will be pleased.

Naja

I think you should bring it to her directly.

Ragna

How will I be able to the moon from here?

Naja

Don't worry brother. I'll show you the way.

 **END**


End file.
